World of Chaos
The World of Chaos is a Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts. It serves as the final boss of the game, at the End of the World. It is a titanic battleship that Ansem bonds himself to for his final attack, and consists of several armaments and cores that must be defeated in order to expose Ansem. Design The battleship's Face is demonic and sports a long, pointed chin and a bulbous forehead. Its mouth is filled with large, white fangs and its eyes are fairly small, glowing yellow, and surrounded by black rings. The Main Core of the World of Chaos is a bulbous, deformed, blue organ covered in violet growths of varying sizes. The most prominent of these growths has a faint silhouette of a skull on it, with the eye sockets, nasal socket, and gaps in the teeth being white. Two smaller growths near the top of this main one are oriented in a way that resembles the hidden Mickey symbol. The World of Chaos's various Room Cores are all circular and red with grey edges. They have small yellow spots placed randomly on them and have a thin, blue-green, teardrop-shaped additive floating above its tip and below its bottom. The smaller of the World of Chaos's two artillery organs are comprised of two jagged, blue tentacles with blue-white tips that clamp together. They are yellow on the inside and grown from purple bumps on the World of Chaos. The larger artillery organs are more ornate, being blue with turquoise additives and smoother edges. They are pink on the inside and grown from large, purple bumps with turquoise patterns on them. The name of the World of Chaos represents the chaos and destruction brought to the worlds by the Heartless. The former part of its name could also be a reference to the immense size of the Heartless. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' After Donald and Goofy are captured, Sora is forced to fight the now gigantic Ansem on his own, until Ansem is forced to retract himself into the ship. After Sora releases his friends and destroys the ship's Core, Ansem is exposed and forced to fight the three heroes together. Eventually, the heroes destroy the World of Chaos, and when Ansem calls upon Kingdom Hearts to aid him, he is obliterated by the light that sleeps within it. Riku's body is returned to him at this point, but unbeknown to him, it still contains the surviving traces of Ansem's heart. Strategy First Incarnation During the battle, Ansem wields a large double-bladed Soul Eater pole arm. The World of Chaos itself can shoot lasers from virtually anywhere in the arena, as well as summon or throw Bit Snipers. Its ultimate attack consists of knocking Sora back and firing numerous lasers that track Sora. A shirtless Ansem has merged with this living Heartless ship, so cast Aeroga and lock onto him. Fly around and inflict damage to him from various angles, much as you did with Ursula and Chernabog. Avoid all the laser beams which emanate from Ansem by flying away and moving up and down. When they’re gone, lock onto him again. Also, watch out for his halberd attacks, as they’re powerful. Fortunately, he doesn’t swing this weapon too often. Taking him out will send you into another part of the ship. Room Cores Appearing during the final battle with the World of Chaos, there are three Room Cores that are prisons consumed in darkness. At the beginning of the battle, Donald and Goofy were imprisoned in separate ones. Sora was at one point imprisoned in one, but escaped. Each of them is within a pitch black zone with the Heartless emblem on the floor, filled with Heartless. These are only able to be attacked by destroying all the Heartless in the room. Room Core: Use the target lock to wipe out one Shadow after another. When you beat the last one, a sinewy strand appears in the center of the room. Go after it with a combo to free yourself from the black zone. Room Core (II): When the Artillery are eliminated, a portal appears. Fly into it to rescue Goofy. Except for having Darkball Heartless (which drop MP balls) to face and Goofy on your side, this fight is just like the last Room Core battle. Destroy the glowing Room Core itself to get both Sora and Goofy out of there. Room Core (III): The defeated Face reveals another portal. Fly in to rescue Donald. This is an easier fight, since your party is back together. The only problem is, you’re taking on a room of airborne Invisibles. Beat them with physical attacks, then attack the red Room Core to exit. Artillery Artillery are Heartless that appeared on the World of Chaos. They are bluish organic cannons that are attached to the World of Chaos, and shoot blue blasts of energy at Sora as he flies by. A stronger version of them is also present, called Heavy Artillery. When they are destroyed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy, another set respawns after a certain time, but within the time when they're gone attacking the World of Chaos becomes a more manageable task. Face The Face is on the front of the World of Chaos, Ansem's true form. Sora and Goofy must defeat the Face before rescuing Donald during the Final Battle of Kingdom Hearts. The Face's attacks are fierce and powerful, with vicious bites and powerful energy blasts. However, Sora and Goofy prevailed in the end. A good strategy for defeating the Face is to cast Aeroga on Sora and attack with combos, but keep your MP up to cast Curaga etc. The face seems to be one of Ansem's minions that he summons to his aid in the fight against Sora. The Face will frequently open its mouth and release lightning bolts from the sky that will automatically seek out and strike Sora from above no matter where he is. The only way to dodge them is to glide around the area. On top of that, many missile shooters can harm you, so stay alert. When the Face's HP is depleted, you will have to enter the Mouth of the Face to fight more Heartless and rescue Donald Duck, then you will be able to attack the central energy core of the World of Chaos Heartless. Main Core The Main Core is the "heart" of the World of Chaos, reached after Sora has been reunited with Donald and Goofy. There is not much strategy to this fight. Simply remove the artillery around the area, then hack and slash at the organic mass at the center until it is destroyed. Having the full party makes this chore much simpler. Second Incarnation Aware of the damage the heroes are causing to the World of Chaos, Ansem breaks the seal on himself in order to stop them from destroying it. He has not changed much since the last fight, except for a new, powerful attack that can draw the party in as close as it can, before launching a large explosion. Simply follow the same strategy as the last battle, cast Aeroga and lock-on. =Gallery= image:World of Chaos.png|The complete silhouette of the World of Chaos. Trivia *The World of Chaos is one of only eight enemies who do not have entries in Jiminy's Journal. The others are AntiSora, the Cave of Wonders Guardian, Chernabog, the Crank Tower, Glut, Shadow Sora, and the Bit Sniper. See Also *Bit Sniper Category:End of the World Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses